Happily Ever after
by Angelgreen65
Summary: Princess dress in red, fell off her bed woke up to find her dream was dead. A princess must always find her Prince and have her happily ever, at least a Princess must dream.


Disclaimers: I do not own Threads of Fate.

A princess is supposed to be beautiful, elegant, and full of grace as I stared at the girl before me. She was nothing like a princess. She was ugly, clumsy and a spoiled brat. I directed hateful eyes towards the girl which she returned.

"What's so special about you?" I said bitterly at her but she just looked at me. The young girl's normally twin pony tails were gone and instead her fire red hair was hung down and reached the girl's knees.

"No one likes you, they all hate you" I said with glee clearly not contained in my voice. As I stared at the pale girl, she gave me nothing but a broken smile. I wished to just rip off that smile off her disgusting face, she had nothing to smile at, nobody liked her and her sister took her kingdom away from her.

"Your sister is better suited for the Kingdom than you. She's stronger, polite, nice and honest. Everything a princess and future queen should be. What are you? Nothing but dirt under everyone's feet, you're not need, you're not important…" I whispered weakly as my voice trailed off and I could no longer talk. I felt weak but continued staring at the girl. She too continued staring.' Why is she looking at me that way' I thought as I let out a bitter laugh, a laugh that only brought me pain, misery, and depression as I crumbled to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. I continued to laugh my disgusting laugh during which the girl seemed to have joined in my laughter. But her laugh had no sound, no meaning, no emotion….. I stopped as this information sank in my head. I slowly got up at look at the girl. I felt nothing as I opened my mouth to speak.

"You had nothing, you have nothing" I said with no emotion in my voice.

"All you have left are memories and an impossible dream" I said

"You can't do anything your weak. You couldn't beat your own sister" I paused "Your younger sister"

"You're never going to get a relic. You're never going to rule the world, and you're never going to get revenge" I voiced coldly

"Even at a young age everyone like Maya better than you. Your parents loved her more than you." I grinned

"They gave her everything didn't they? And what did you ever get?" I asked not caring to wait for an answer, an answer I already knew.

"They gave her the best of things and gave you second best or at times nothing at all. Remember when you were sick, they were never there. There wasn't anyone by your bedside holding you're hand, no one to tell you that they cared, no one to give you a reason to get better. How about when Maya got sick? When Maya got sick, there was always uproar and you would be pushed aside to a dark corner"

(Flashback)

A little red short haired girl was asleep in the bed. By her bedside were five adults, talking in hushed tones as to not wake the little girl that had caused them to worry. The girl was coughing an hour ago and had caught a slight fever of 102 Degrees. When word had gotten around everyone feared for the little princess' health. The king had gotten both the best and second best doctor in the kingdom to help his daughter.

A loud sob echoed as it was the Queen. She was out of everyone the most worried. At the side of the two royals, a little girl with long red hair and wide eyes filled with tears was silently crying. On her right cheek a bruise can be seen, she had been the cause of blame for the little girl on the head for getting sick. She had gotten a high fever a few days before and so it was her fault…At least that was what she was told over and over again by everyone she passed by and by her parents.

When her sister had was first discovered sick, the little girl was in her own world playing with her only friend, a stuffed bear that was given to her so long ago. She was given this teddy bear by a completely stranger, a little white haired boy that was passing though the kingdom for a short time. It was the first and only gift that had ever been given to her. She loved the bear deeply and had given it the name Prince in favor of her favorite story about the princess that was saved by the handsome prince that took her away from her sad life. She had been on the floor playing with Prince when her mother, the Queen barged in with tears running down her face.

The Queen screamed and yelled at the girl. She had no idea what she had done wrong but she'd be lying if she said that this had never happened to her before. This kind of treatment happened often with the red haired girl, she was blamed for everything whether she had anything to do with it or not. The Queen continued to yell at her and the girl cut in to say sorry for something she had no idea she had done. It was only a moment before she was thrown on the floor from the slap across the face given by her mother. Her mother then pulled her on her feet with enough force to hurt her and dragged her roughly by the wrist way from her room and her Prince.

And so this is how the girl was ripped out of her room and now is staring at her sister's bed waiting for the moment when the doctors would say that it was all her fault. But the moment never happened instead the doctors said that her sister was fine and that she had gotten sick from the open window in her room. As the little girl heard this she let her tears finally fall from the relief that it wasn't her fault. Her parents embraced each other as the good news was told. They thanked the doctors and the doctors left the room leaving the little girl alone with her parents and sick little step-sister.

The mother she had now wasn't her mother no her mother was murdered and the little girl was the one who killed her. Her mother had been ill when she was pregnant with her, and the day she was born was the day she killed her own mother. She grew up being a reminder of this fact everyday from the servants to her own father that has to look at her everyday. Her father remarried and her little sister was born, her little sister Maya.

"Maya's going to be ok, daddy" the girl said softly as she glanced up from staring at the floor to looking the two who stared at her with disgust clear in their eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at them.

"Will you stop your crying, you're a princess and you should never show such weakness around others" her father hissed as he looked down on his first born.

"Honey, I believe it's from that stupid filthy bear that she carries around her. Disgusting thing it is. A princess should not be seen with dirt." The Queen replied

"I agree Mint from this day, your bear is to be taken and burned" the King said. Mint could do nothing as her tears started to flow out, she bit down on her lip as she tried to stop the tears from coming out. Prince was the only thing that she could hold on to and the only thing that held any meaning in her life. 'The Queen had been crying too' were her thoughts as she continued to stop the endless flow of tears. But her thoughts kept going back to her losing her teddy bear and it was only a few minutes before her silent tears turned into violent sobs. The girl couldn't contain her pain and misery any longer at losing the only thing that gave her a reason to keep fighting and a reason to live. She continued to cry until her father dragged her out her sister's room.

Her treatment worsen when the Kingdom lost their second Queen.

(End of Flashback)

"What are you? Nothing! A Nobody!" I yelled "No one cares" An icy chill went up my spine, I didn't want to cry, I tried to stop the tears, I wanted to scream, yell, shout to say it's not true. I wanted to break free of the truth before me but it was hopeless. Deep in my heart, I knew the truth even if I wanted to hide it. As I stared helplessly into the girl's sunset eyes, the truth hit me. It felt like her eyes were burning into my eyes as if seeking to laugh at my innermost pain and fear. I couldn't run any more. I couldn't pretend anymore.

Hot tears poured out of my eyes. My vision began to blur. Every breath I took shot knives into my lungs. I balled my hands into fist and let out a scream of anguish and pain as my fist crashed into the mirror. Pieces of glass flew into the air, a few dug into my skin.

"I'm a princess, so shouldn't I have a happy ending" I cried as I held my bleeding fist. My hands were cold as blood dripped down on the floor. New tears ran down my face as I realized that I had no one to help me, console me, and heal me.

"Where is my Prince, I want my Prince, he'll make my suffering better, he'll comfort me and he'll care for me" My body had trouble as it became harder to stand up. Every breath I took burned and my vision was fading.

"Why is it so hard?" I whimpered. The unanswered question rang out, but only silence replied.

"Please" I cried as I fell hard on the ground. The glass perceived though my skin, digging into my side painfully. I grasped in pain before my body became numb.

"They say silence is a comforter and time is a healer" I whispered as blood trickled from my lips and down my chin onto the ground.

"So why haven't I been comforted or healed, why is it that only my misery remains" I asked

No one answered my question as I soon shed my pain and surrendered to the sweet bliss of the darkness. Where my prince and my happily ever after lied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Authors Notes)

So anyway I wrote this some time ago and I never got around to posting it. This is before Mint met Rue, during the two years that Mint spent looking for the Relic. I like Mint and I think she's tough but at some point in her journey she had to have given up hope. It only makes her look stronger if she gave up hope and gained it back again, I guess. I don't know any way review if you want to.


End file.
